


Light on the Horizon

by Shadow15



Series: From Dusk to Dawn the Dark is Endless [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: Quill loves fireworks, and Thor has never been to a faire before.  But what Quill wants, Quill gets, and seeing the fireworks is no exception.





	Light on the Horizon

Quill knew it was strange he had a fondness for fireworks; by all rights, they should have reminded him of the constant terror he’d spent his childhood in at hearing his father storming through the house and destroying whatever he could get his hands on.  

It was the positive connections rather than the negative these days, Quill figured.  He’d once feared the guns his foster family loved so much, but after learning to associate them with happy times, he’d found a love for them, too.  

But fireworks evoked a different feeling in Quill than guns did, and as he sat on his balcony and waited impatiently for the faire to set them off, his heart raced and his body quivered in childish excitement as he only wished he could be there to see them in person. 

“Peter, are you not cold?” 

Quill looked to the doorway at Thor’s voice.  He cocked his head to the side as his silly grin remained plastered on his face.  He tugged lightly at his favourite blue blanket with one hand and stilled the other that had been absentmindedly stroking a brush through Rocket’s fur.  “I got my blanket, man. I’m comfortable.” 

Thor took a seat next to Peter so he could wrap his arm around his lover’s shoulders and pull him in close.  “What are you doing out here, Peter?” 

“Waitin’ for the fireworks.” Peter dropped his head to Thor’s shoulder as he settled in close against him.  “I like fireworks. Krag took me to see some when I was little once. And Yondu yelled at him a few years after that because Krag gave me some firecrackers and I accidentally lit one in my friend’s face and burnt his eyebrows off.” 

Thor laughed heartily.  “How do you  _ accidentally  _ light a firecracker in someone’s face, Peter?” 

Quill shrugged playfully.  “I dunno - but Gamora said that Ronan  _ definitely  _ likes me because he let me live for it.” 

Thor chuckled and kissed Quill’s head as he rubbed his lover’s back.  “I am glad. But the fireworks will not be for a long time, Peter.” 

A pout crossed Quill’s face.  “That isn’t fair; I want them now!” 

“Patience, Peter.  Anyway, would you not rather to go see them in person?” 

Quill’s eyes lit up in excitement as he sat up straight.  “You’ll take me to see them?!” 

“If you would like to go,” Thor promised softly.  “I have never been to a faire before. I am interested in seeing one.” 

“ _ Yes _ !” Quill’s excited cry conveyed his childish exuberance.  He leant across to wrap his arms tight around Thor and kiss his appreciation before he leant back and exclaimed, “I haven’t been to one since Yondu took me!  I was like… I was fifteen!” 

Thor smiled.  He brushed stray curls of brown out of Quill’s face before he murmured, “That was a long time ago.  I hope you will have fun tonight though.” 

“Yeah, I will!  I’m gonna go have a quick shower first!” Quill was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving Thor still sitting outside with a stunned Rocket staring after him.  

* * *

 

“Thor, hurry up!  It’s about to start!” 

Thor gave a fond chuckle as he looked ahead to find Quill waving at him from the small hill he was climbing.  He shuffled their show bags higher up onto his arm to make carrying them more comfortable as he quickened his pace slightly.  “I am coming, Peter. Patience. There is still five minutes to go.” 

Quill had scurried ahead again in search of the best spot he could find.  When he found one, far away from other people, he sat down and waved his arms in the air impatiently again.  “Come on, man! You’re gonna miss it!” 

Thor was as patient as ever with Quill as he closed the distance between them.  He sat down, crossing his legs and leaning back to rest against one arm. He’d barely made himself comfortable before Quill was hugging his unused arm and curling in close against him. 

Thor held Quill close as he stared lovingly down at his boyfriend.  Quill peered back up at him, his expression so full of love and admiration and excitement, Thor wondered if he could possibly fit anything else into it.  His smile widened before he moved down to pull Quill into a deep, passionate kiss. 

Quill responded just as eagerly, and Thor couldn’t help but notice how relaxed his reactions were; there tended to be tension in Quill, no matter how small, but here and now, he seemed completely loose as he allowed Thor to have all of him without the slight resignations he usually held in his mind.  

Thor broke the kiss to nibble and lick at Quill’s throat.  He reached out to take Quill’s hand as he whispered, “You are so relaxed for me, sweetheart.  What are you thinking about?” 

“How much I love you,” Quill whispered back without hesitation.  “How happy I am to be here with you and how excited I am that you love me enough to bring me here.” 

Thor had never minded the moments Quill showed tension or hesitation in his intimacy.   _ Never _ .  He knew Quill loved him; that he would probably always have some intimacy issues towards him.  Quill was always a tad nervous around other men; he showed that same nervousness towards his own friends at times, and Thor had even seen the tension in him towards Kraglin, the man Quill thought of as his big brother.  Yondu had been about the only man Quill was at ease around, but Thor understood that, and he’d respected it - besides, Quill loved Thor immensely, and he’d proved that to everyone time and time again. 

“You know that I would have taken you sooner had you asked me to,” Thor assured.  

“I know.” Quill reached out to brush his fingertips against Thor’s cheek.  They laid back in the grass together, Quill comfortable in Thor’s strong arms as he waited for the fireworks to begin.  “But I thought you might not be interested in fireworks.”

“If it means something to you, then it is important to me, too,” Thor promised.  “I might not understand it or enjoy it myself, but it is important to me that you are happy, Peter.  I love you.”

Quill smiled brightly.  “I love you, too. The fireworks are gonna start in a sec; I hope they’re real pretty tonight.” 

“I am sure they will be,” Thor murmured.  “Can you see well?” 

“Yep~  Perfect view~”  Quill couldn’t hold back the yawn that escaped him at that.  He reached up to rub at his damp eyes, fighting desperately against his sleepiness to stay as alert as possible. 

Thor rubbed Quill’s side soothingly.  “We will go home to bed after the fireworks, Peter.  You are exhausted from such a big night.” 

“Yeah…  But it’s totally worth it.” Quill beamed at Thor before he looked back up at the sky and waited. 

Thor didn’t watch the fireworks that night.  Instead he watched the way Quill’s face lit up in glee at the fireworks, at how his eyes glinted with  _ life  _ and there was no trace left of the difficult life he’d lived.  It was such a rare thing to see, but Thor treasured every second he got to witness Quill enjoying his life so completely because it meant for once, the torment Quill suffered was pushed so far to the back of his mind, in that moment his past may as well have never happened.

* * *

 

Thor wasn’t surprised Quill had fallen asleep in the car, despite it being such a short drive; Quill had had a huge night, and hopefully it had tired him into peaceful rest.  

Thor parked the car in the underground car park of their apartment complex before he turned it off and moved to carry Quill up to their home.  Quill never stirred; he simply snuggled in closer, his expression calm and relaxed as tiny snores escaped him. 

The front door unlocked easily enough, and the dogs stayed on the couch so Thor didn’t have to worry about them waking his lover.  Thor made a beeline for the bedroom, laying Quill down and tucking him in tight beneath the blankets. He reached out to take the cat teddy from Quill’s bedside drawers and place it in his lover’s arms to keep Quill content during his absence.  

“I will be back,” Thor promised with a kiss to Quill’s temple and a ruffle of his soft curls.  He stood up straight so he could shower and then heat up a frozen meal as he watched TV in the living room for a few hours. 

But finally, when Thor finally felt the excitement of the night wear off and he was sure he’d be able to fall asleep, he went back to their bedroom and climbed into bed with Quill.  Quill, who still had his teddy tucked tightly in his arms, had moved himself over in his sleep so he was sleeping across the bed instead of on his own side. His unusually loud snores showed just how well he was resting, though, and Thor almost didn’t want to move him and risk waking him.  

But of course, Thor could never sleep well unless he was holding a loved one in his arms, so after setting Quill the right way up and taking him into his arms, Thor was quick to drift off as well into one of the best sleeps he’d ever had.  

  
  



End file.
